The Adventure of Princess Tiana
by LilyRose07
Summary: Princess Tiana is sick and bored of not being called in to help to protect the Seal Stone as well as Amber (Or not), they shall head forth to a new adventure with new joining members on the way and friends. Who knows what is going to happen in the their first journey? Or maybe something dramatic will happen? THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICT, SO MIND THE (MILDLY) BAD PLOT. (Well I think so)


The Adventure of Princess Tiana

At a royal red palace, covered in vines of roses with large detailed white grand windows, lays a redhead seen staring outside the second floor window in the left side of the palace. The girl flicked her cape and placed her hands under her chin "Haaahh, I can't believe they are protecting the seal stone without me! My explosives are one of a kind I say!" The girl tightened her fists away from her chin and pulled out a pout. A blonde haired girl walked towards closer to the redhead with her hoodie bouncing along with the steps she took along the glassy floor.  
"Princess Tiana, maybe it's because you don't know those young witches much, I do as well agree your explosions are not like anyone's" She spoke out smoothly to Tiana. Tiana rebutted back childishly "B-but I do know those girls! D-Danni and Be-Bessie are my friends Amber!" while pointing at Amber. "Err, Princess its Daisy and Becky not Danni and Bessie…" The room felt awkward while those words echoed in Tiana's head then her cheeks felt hot in embarrassment, dropped her head down in shame and sat down on her velvet lounge looking at her own hands.  
"Amber, I'm sorry, I was just bored having no part and well…bah! I'm sorry Amber…" Tiana soon felt a hand on her head and smiled, Amber definitely think of something, or maybe mother but she isn't here now. A moment later Amber lifted her hand off Tiana's head and said "Princess, I been raised to serve you and I know what you are like, you have no need to apologize, I should since I made you upset". Tiana stood up quickly saying with a hand on her chest "A-Amber, you don't need to! You are like a sister to me and you always help me when I have trouble. I shouldn't make mistakes like mother so please forgive me again" After that Tiana bowed down with her cape moved down over her head. At first Tiana thought she heard something and Amber started to laugh at Tiana.  
She swiftly moved back up and felt embarrassed again "Awwaahh, Amber~ what is so funny about me~" Tiana whined out. Amber toned down her laughing and swiped away a tear.  
"Haaaaa, sorry Princess but your cape just slid down your head and it didn't look lady-like at all!"  
The redhead put her hands on her cheeks moving side to side "Nooooo must be lady-liikeeee! Help me Amber!". "WHEEERREEES MYYYYY DAAARRLINNGG DAAUUGHHTTERR?"  
A voice like that can only be what the two girls know belongs to who is- "A-Ahh, Q-Queen Flare it's a nice sight to see you again". The broad woman glanced over to the girls and pulled a sweet smile "Ah little Amber, you look so adorable with that outfit~, ah Tiana~ come here to give me a hug~" Flare opened her arms and Tiana ran to her, wrapping her arms around the queen.  
Even though the Queen may be a little quirky, but it's because she doesn't get back to the palace at night-time where Tiana is asleep, but she is here early at day-time because she doesn't need to fight battles to protect the Queen's Rose, where Tiana is told it is the most beautiful and biggest rose you ever will see. The battles usually happens when The King is around, attacking seal stones and sometimes have long attacks for the rose which is the source of the Queen's power so Cornet can be really strong and with that power, she can knock out the witches so the Seal Stone is vulnerable.  
After embracing her mother Tiana stepped away and asks Flare something.  
"Mother, can I go out and help the witches defending the Seal Stone pleeeaaase?" Tiana soon added puppy dog eyes and stuck out her lip for cuteness overload.  
Flare knows her daughter is strong enough to help and answered with a smile "Okay, as long you bring Amber along, is that fine Tiana?"  
Tiana nodded with a big grin and Amber smiled back to Tiana, with a big adventure that awaits for both of the girls.  
After having lunch with salad and seasoned fish, Tiana rushed to her room packing clothes that are appropriate for certain conditions that is possible to be in and making sure it is light enough to carry around. Amber opened Tiana's chambers and laid against the wall from there, raising an eyebrow by seeing the girl's actions of worry.  
"Princess, why are you in such a hurry, we have plenty of time now" Amber spoke out to Tiana. Tiana quickly replied while placing her fur coat in the rose printed suitcase "B-But I wanna go now to have our super-duper fun adventure!" And with that, Tiana zipped up the suitcase and ran with it to Amber. "Come on now! Let's pack your bag Amber!" Tiana giggled out while swinging her suitcase. Amber lifted up her green bag in sight, while looking at it at the side she said "Uh, I already had my bag pack ages ago…". Tiana blinked a moment "Wha? So fast Amber, like always eheheh" Tiana chuckled out while rubbing her back. In the hallway Flare took notice of Amber and Tiana and walked up to the two girls. "Forgetting something very important girls~?" The two blanked out "Huh?" Flare rose up Amber's sniper and her daughter's staff, and then passes it to them. Amber bowed down "Queen, I am sorry for forgetting my own weapon". Flare replied "No, no, I just did it for a favor". The girls replied "Thank you" and walked down stairs and out of the front of the palace.  
Soon after walking down the white pebbled path leading from the castle covered in vines, Amber and Tiana walked in the dark green forest that surrounds the palace chatting away, confident of defeating the different types of monsters that lurk in the forest.  
Too bad they forgot their map.


End file.
